


Queen of the Elves, or Grudgebearer sorcerer

by wandarer



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustrations, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandarer/pseuds/wandarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>illustration for fun story (on russian) by Svengaly “Queen of the Elves, or Grudgebearer sorcerer”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Norrell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Королева эльфов, или Злопамятный чародей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625295) by [Svengaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly). 




	2. John Childermass




End file.
